Wish you were here
by ladyblanc
Summary: Grimmjow was reminiscing his old times with Ulquiorra and realized that he loved the Cuarta Espada very much. Set after Ulquiorra's death. Contains mature themes and OOC!


**Hi there people, just for your information, this is my very first Bleach fanfiction... I read lots of bleach fanfics but I wrote fics for the fandom of Kuroshitsuji a.k.a Black Butler XD**

**I kinda enjoy the manga Bleach and out of all arcs I love the Arrancar's arc. It has been a long time since I watch the anime Bleach and then it just pops out in the TV they showed the Arrancar, Aizen and stuffs like that. And I completely fell in love with it, especially Ulqui-chan *squeals*  
**

**So this fic will be about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow and do pardon me for the lack of information if I do get some informations wrong. Thank you :)  
**

**I got the idea of this fic after I watched Ulquiorra dies in youtube (damn you Ichigo) and I was listening to "Wish you were here" by Avril Lavigne XD I got my inspiration from there  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach because if I were to own it would need a PG.  
**

**Enjoy :D words in bold are flashbacks :)  
**

* * *

Walking through the palace at night time was something that Grimmjow could never get tired of. During those walks, he could think clearly and could introspect himself. During those walks, nobody would ever judge him since he would walk through the many halls of Las Noches silently, as he was mourning silently for the lost of his beloved.**  
**

They said that hollows or arrancars couldn't feel, didn't have any human emotions. But it was all bullshits, those who weren't even an hollow would never really understand how it feels to be hollow.

It was true that hollows not arrancar didn't have their heart but they once had a heart. So basically, they do know how it felt to love someone, how it felt to feel lonely...

Grimmjow stopped walking as he looked out the window. As cliche as it sounds, when Grimmjow looked at the vast sky, he would always think of Ulquiorra. He didn't want to sound weak, desperate nor sad.  
However he couldn't deny the fact that he was crushed when he found that his beloved was defeated by that damn shinigami, he was shocked beyond words. Ulquiorra was dead and had become one with the wind as his dust was blown away to only God knows where.

**"Ulquiorra," the blue haired espada mumbled as he felt the reiatsu of the cuarta disappeared. He instantly knew that Ulquiorra would never go back into his arms again. Grimmjow hurried to the location where he found half of Ulquiorra's body had disappeared along with the wind and he could see that Orihime girl trying to grab Ulquiorra's hand. **

**"Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled as he could see the shock in those emerald eyes. Ulquiorra knew that he was about to die yet he didn't want to let Grimmjow see him in this state.  
**

**"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said softly as tears escaped his lids. Those tears that he had long forgotten to shed.  
**

**Before the two could realize it, Ulquiorra only had about 5 seconds before he would completely vanish.  
**

**'I love you'  
**

**Those words, Ulquiorra didn't say it out loud for he didn't have the voice to speak anymore. And so the Cuarta espada mouthed those three words to Grimmjow knowing that the Sexta Espada will understand.  
**

**Grimmjow was speechless as he saw Ulquiorra dissolved into the wind. Those three words that Ulquiorra mouthed and those eyes of him. It was sincere yet Grimmjow could feel his heart throbbed painfully against his chest.  
**

**Ulquiorra would never come back.  
**

* * *

Grimmjow was snapped back to reality when he heard the clock chimed, indicating that it was already midnight. Sighing to himself, the espada walked back to his room. Usually at this time, Ulquiorra would come into his room without knocking and they would spend their time together depending on the mood.

At times Ulquiorra could be a pain in the ass.

**"You trash," Ulquiorra said as he sat in Grimmjow's bed as the blue-haired arrancar looked at him.**

**"What the hell," Grimmjow spat back, "Why are you calling me trash?"  
**

**"I can't believe you decided to act on your own will," the raven muttered as he took in a deep breath.  
**

**"I had to, Aizen was being annoying and I couldn't stand it!" Grimmjow replied as he clenched his fists.  
**

**"You were being stupid, trash will always be trash no matter what you do," Ulquiorra stated calmly.  
**

**Grimmjow, being the brash and loud one lost his cool quickly as he stormed out from the room trying to cool his head. He didn't want to lost his self control because the last time he did, Ulquiorra ended up having a bruise on his cheek.  
**

**Unknown to Grimmjow, the way Ulquiorra talked rudely to him was the way for the Cuarta espada to convey his feelings to Grimmjow. Ulquiorra was very worried when he found out that Grimmjow lost one of his arm.  
**

* * *

"I'm a trash am I?" Grimmjow said as he opened the door to his room. How he wished that he could talked nicer to Ulquiorra and to suck it up that he indeed was a trash. He had been acting careless in which he got hurt and had to lost an arm.

He sat on his bed, a glassy look on his eyes. He would do anything just to get Ulquiorra back, anything. How ironic and pathetic, Grimmjow knew that regrets always come later as the saying goes. He felt empty and hollow although he is a hollow. He wanted to see Ulquiorra again, to see those emerald eyes, to hear those voice and to hold his petite body.

"I miss you so much," Grimmjow whispered as the wind was blowing gently outside in the empty and cold Huenco Mundo.

It felt so cold. With Ulquiorra, it would always be warm

**Pants and moans could be heard from the Sexta espada's room. Ulquiorra was panting and writhing beneath Grimmjow as the physically well-built arrancar pounced onto the smaller espada making Ulquiorra scream in the process. **

**"You like it don't you, hard and rough," Grimmjow said as he pounced harder, he was reaching his limit.  
**

**Ulquiorra didn't reply as the pleasure was overwhelming. Ulquiorra brought both of his arms up and snaked it around Grimmjow's body. Pulling him closer to his body. Both body flushed against each other as the atmosphere in the room became thicker.  
**

**"Grimm...jow," Ulquiorra said as he panted and moaned louder than before.  
**

**"What do you want?" Grimmjow asked as he kissed the pale flesh of the neck earning a gasp from the owner of the neck.  
**

**"I want more," Ulquiorra replied, he realized that he was being greedy but he was indeed greedy when it comes to Grimmjow. He wasn't even willing to share a piece if Grimmjow to anyone else. Only for those who desired the ultimate mental break-down would dare to flirt with Grimmjow.  
**

**"Right," Grimmjow replied as he went to full power and speed leaving Ulquiorra screaming his name and reaching his limit too.  
**

**It felt warm.  
**

* * *

A lone tear fell from Grimmjow's left eye as he laid on his bed. The tear stained the pillow sheet yet he didn't give a second thought about it. His vision was blurry, he felt like a child again. He felt so lost and the feeling was indescribable. It was more than the feeling of empty or hollow. He couldn't describe his feelings with words. **  
**

He loved Ulquiorra with all his heart even though he didn't posses any.

Ulquiorra was the reason why he could hang on despite the struggles.

Ulquiorra was the reason why he still fight for Aizen even though Grimmjow would be more than happy to kill the man.

Ulquiorra was the reason why he always tried to survive in a battle.

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow mumbled as his hand touched the bed sheet beside him, caressing the empty space. The space that the Cuarta espada used to occupy.

**The door creaked open as Grimmjow entered his room. He saw a figure sleeping on the bed, the figure he knows too well.**

**Closing the door behind him, Grimmjow walked towards the bed. He had left the room 2 hours ago due to their little fight again.  
**

**Grimmjow could never really be angry with the other espada no matter how many times Ulquiorra would insult him. And the same goes to Ulquiorra too.  
**

**The blue haired espada climbed the bed and laid beside his lover. His bigger and calloused hand made its way to the black hair as he caressed it gently.  
**

**Ulquiorra felt the bed sank and he knew that Grimmjow was back after leaving the room. He kept his eyes closed and was surprised to feel Grimmjow caressing his hair gently. The emerald eyed arrancar loved the feeling as he let Grimmjow touch his hair.  
**

**Time flew by slowly as Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's careessing had started to slow down indicating that Grimmjow was about to fall asleep.  
**

**Grimmjow was starting to feel sleepy when he felt Ulquiorra's smaller yet smooth hand touched his own hand.  
**

**"Ulquio-" Grimmjow was silenced by Ulquiorra, placing his index finger onto the lips of his lover.  
**

**Grimmjow was startled by the sudden change of attitude, it was rare to have Ulquiorra being this intimate and sweet if he dared to say.  
**

**The smaller espada placed a shy kiss on Grimmjow's cheek as he snuggled closer to Grimmjow.  
**

**"Sleep," Ulquiorra mumbled as he felt the chest of his beloved rise and fall in a calm manner.  
**

**Grimmjow smiled as he raised Ulquiorra's chin with his finger and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.  
**

**"I love you," Grimmjow whispered to the others' ear after breaking the kiss.  
**

**The Cuarta blushed at those words but nevertheless replied to Grimmjow.  
**

**"Me too," Ulquiorra replied as he placed his index finger at the tip of Grimmjow's nose and touched it.  
**

**"I love you too," the Cuarta replied before flicking his finger and gave Grimmjow a soft kiss on his lips again.  
**

* * *

"Grimmjow wake up, it's time for breakfast," a voice Grimmjow recognized could be heard along with the constant knocking.

"Yes, Neliel, I'm coming soon, you go first," Grimmjow replied as he could hear a childish giggle from Neliel and then followed by footsteps that were getting softer and softer.

Grimmjow didn't realize that he fell asleep last night, though he could feel his eyes burning due to the lack of sleep and crying over his lover.

A small smile graced Grimmjow's face before he got ready and walked out of his room.

Huenco Mundo had been back to normal since that fateful battle. Las Noches had also been a nicer place to live for all hollows.

"I wish you were here Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said softly before he closed the door of his room.

The morning breeze felt nice against his skin and Grimmjow was calm.

The Sexta espada knew that no matter what happened, Ulquiorra's heart would always belong to him.

"I love you Ulquiorra, so much," Grimmjow muttered silently, "Can you hear that love?" a smile graced his face again as he walked to the dining room where his fellow arrancars were waiting for him.

THE END

* * *

***Face palm* Okaay, I know I made the characters so out of character, especially Grimmy chan. I can't help it because when I watched the scene when Ulquiorra died, I was so upset that I wished that it would be someone else who will die!**

**So, do leave me your reviews but no mean reviews please, thank you.  
**

**And do please feel free to give me suggestions.  
**

**Thank you :)  
**

**ladyblanc  
**


End file.
